


Reed900 Wedding

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: I'm sure this is terribly OOC but my discord materialized ideas for a Gavin Reed and RK900 wedding and I couldn't just not write it.





	1. Proposal

Gavin was getting real tired of Richard’s shit. The past couple of days, Richard had been extra attentive to Gavin, trying to hold his hand as they walked, sitting next to him at home so he could wrap an arm around his shoulders, buying extra fans for their bedroom so he could cuddle him at night without either of them overheating. It was getting annoying.

Gavin was used to Richard leaving early to beat him to work. Usually he left some kind of a breakfast on the table. That morning, there was only an orange post-it note. With a raised eyebrow, Gavin picked it up.

Dear Detective,

Well, I trust you slept well. Unfortunately I was unable to cook this morning. I have procured a breakfast pastry for you at the shop down the street. Please eat before coming to work.

Love,  
Richard

Gavin rolled his eyes. First of all, whomst the fuck writes actual letters on post-it notes? If it was Gavin, he would have just said “Hey tincan, get food out”. But Richard was always extra like that. Gavin sighed.

For a moment, as he put on his jacket, Gavin thought about skipping breakfast. But he knew that as soon as he made it to work, Richard would just shove those stale break-room bagels down him until he was satisfied. 

Gavin decided to go to the pastry shop.

On his way there, Gavin spotted another orange post it note stuck to one of the building windows. Gavin ripped it down. It read:

I hope you are enjoying your walk.

Gavin shook his head and rolled the post it up, tossing it into a trash can. 

There was a table already set up for Gavin when he entered the shop. There was a little vase of flowers sitting in front of a large jam-covered pastry. Gavin sat down and ate his breakfast as quick as he could, looking at his watch. It was getting pretty close to the time he was supposed to be at work, and he still had to drive there.

Gavin reached into his pocket for his keys, but they were gone. He patted at his clothes, his mind racing. He always left his car key in his jacket, as he often had to go to crime scenes in the middle of the night and didn’t want to forget them.

The waiter walked over with a small tray and placed it down on the table. There was another fucking post-it note on it. This one read

Looks like you’ve misplaced your keys. I wonder where they could be…

Gavin ground his teeth and fumed at the note. Rich had gone and stolen his keys! What was the android thinking? Now Gavin was going to have to walk and be late. Two things he hated.

Grumbling, Gavin crumpled up the post it and chucked it in the trash as he left the pastry shop. It was chilly outside, so Gavin zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets. He hunched over and imagined all the different ways he could kill Richard.

He saw a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye.

He stopped walking.

He turned slowly, eyes squinted, to the lamp post across the street. Another fucking post it note was flapping gently in the wind. 

Gavin ignored the “do not cross” sign and jogged over to it. It read:

Little do you know, detective, that I have arranged for you to take the day off. After all, you do work too hard.

Gavin scowled at the note. If he had the day off, then what the fuck was he doing out in the cold? He could have slept in late. He could have cooked his own breakfast. Not that he would.

Gavin left the post it on the lamp post and turned around, stomping his way back to his apartment. And, of fucking course, there was a goddamn post-it note on the front door to the apartment building.

You wouldn’t want to go home without your present would you, detective? Perhaps you should search a little more.

Gavin squinted at the note. What present? It wasn’t his birthday? It wasn’t a holiday or anything? The Gavin realized what was going on. For SOME reason, Richard was sending Gavin on a godforsaken scavenger hunt. 

Gavin groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Fucking android,” he whispered. He spun around and scanned the street. He scowled at the scenery. He spotted another post it note on a window down the street in the opposite direction of work. 

Gavin ripped the post it down.   
One day, long ago, I first met you. And I thought you were a piece of shit.

Gavin startled. It wasn’t like Richard to talk like that. He smirked. Guess he was rubbing off on him.

Gavin rolled his eyes and stuck the note in his pocket. There was another post it just down the street, by the corner.

Until, that is I got to know you. And now that I do, I can’t seem to think of anything else than that first time we kissed.

Gavin tried to fight the blush that came to him. But he couldn’t. He remembered it clearly. Richard had insisted on walking Gavin home. It had started raining on them, and Gavin had pulled Richard into a small alcove, worried about him getting wet.

“I assure you, detective,” Richard had told him. “I am completely waterproof.”

“Oh,” Gavin had said. “Right, yeah, of course.”

Then Richard had smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing their lips against each other. 

Gavin shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking of that.

Gavin walked around the block to the alcove where they had kissed. There was, of course, a post it note there.

More and more I think about how wonderful my life is with you. And how happy I was when you let me into your life, in to your home.

What a sap, Gavin thought. He crumpled the note and left it on the floor, littering be damned. He saw another post it across the street but he ignored it, heading home instead. It was his day off, after all, and he’d be damned if he was going to spend it running around town in the cold.

He called Richard on his way home, to let him know he wasn’t interested in playing his little game, and he could keep the damn gift whatever it was. 

“Oh,” Richard said. 

“What?” Gavin asked. 

“Nothing,” Richard said. Gavin could tell by the hitch in his voice that it wasn’t nothing. “I just...I had thought you would enjoy it.”

“It’s a little too cold and early to enjoy anything,” Gavin informed him, walking into his apartment. He startled, seeing Richard standing in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled absolutely wonderful.

They hung up and Gavin immediately felt awkward. Here the android had clearly spent some time developing this hunt and was now even cooking for the man, and he had just tossed it aside.

“You’re right,” Richard said, his face falling despite his efforts. “I should have thought it through better.”

“No no,” Gavin said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Uh...what was the gift anyway? Just out of curiosity.”

“Oh.” Richard’s mouth twitched into a smile and he turned around, his shoulders saging a bit. “It was nothing. The notes...uh, they would have just made sense is all.”

“Oh.” Gavin shuffled his feet.

“Don’t worry about it, detective,” Richard said. “It was...ridiculous anyway.”

Gavin bit his lip. He really hated himself sometimes. “Uh, right. Uhm...hey, could you...maybe go run an errand for me?”

Richard turned around, his eyebrows raised. “What do you need, detective?”

“Uh, It’s cold, and uh, my jacket’s a little worn down and broken. Just, run to the mall and grab me a new one huh?”

“Wouldn’t you want to go?” Richard asked. “You could pick out a design you like, and I could finish cooking.”

“I trust your judgement,” Gavin said, moving into the kitchen. “And uh, I can finish,” he looking into the pot, at the noodles and...hopefully meat, that was in there, “this.”

“If that is what you wish, detective,” Richard said. He moved around Gavin and left the apartment without another word.

Without a hug.

Or a goodbye kiss.

Gavin knocked his head against the wall. Why did he have to be such a dick?  
Richard returned to the apartment with three jackets, because as much as Gavin trusted his judgement, he didn’t trust Gavin’s fashion sense. He found a blue post it note on the door to the building that read

You are, surprisingly...like really surprisingly, the love of my life.

Richard furrowed his eyebrows at the note and took it with him inside. There was another note on the door to the apartment.

Everything about us shouldn’t make sense...but it does.

Richard opened the door. Gavin stood in the hallway, a post it note stuck to his chest. Richard scanned the side wall, where Gavin had found all of the notes and lined them up in a row, the first letters of each note spelling out the gift that Richard had so desperately wanted to give him.

Will you marry me

Richard stepped forward, his eyes glancing down at the note on Gavin.

Sorry I’m such a jerk.

Richard smiled, looking at the three notes Gavin had written in his horrible chicken-scratch handwriting. 

Gavin shrugged, looking down at the ground. Richard planed a hand under his chin and gently pulled his head up. He closed the gap between them. He kissed his future husband.


	2. Planning

Gavin placed his head against the table with a groan. If he had known that agreeing to marry Richard would have meant doing so much work, he would have reconsidered his option. Then Richard placed a hand on his head and gently ruffled his hair. He still would have said yes, just maybe not as quickly.

“Maybe we should take a break, detective,” Richard said.

“No,” Gavin mumbled. “Let’s just get it over with.”

Gavin pulled himself back up and looked over at Richard. His fiance. He tried not to smile, but he did anyway. Richard smiled back and gave his head another little rub.

“So,” Richard said, pulling his list over to them. “We’re almost done with the guest list.”

Gavin groaned. “Just, make a post on facebook or whatever. Whoever comes, comes.”

“Detective, please,” Richard said. “I assume we’re inviting everyone in the DPD.”

“Not like I know anyone else,” Gavin mumbled. “Oh, but not Anderson.”

“Detective. You can’t invite everyone in the DPD except one person.”

“I can when that person is Hank Anderson.”

“Gavin,” Ricky said, with that warning tone in his voice.

“Fine,” Gavin said, slouching in his seat. “Invite him.”

Richard cleared his throat. “And...what about your family?”

“Absolutely not,” Gavin said, without skipping a beat.

“I really think you should at least consider it.”

“Look, idiot. I haven’t spoken to my mother in ten years, and I doubt she’ll be happy that her son is marrying an android. A male android at that. My dad is a fucking asshole and Elijah is...well, Elijah!”

“I’m sure Mr. Kamski would be delighted to attend,” Richard said, avoiding the touchy subject of Gavin’s parents.

“Please,” Gavin scoffed. “He’d never be caught dead around anything that makes me happy.”

Richard blinked. “I don’t believe that to be true, detective.”

“Look, if we invite him, he’s just gonna say no. So what’s the point in wasting our time here?”

“Very well,” Richard said, scribbling something down on his notepad. “Now, where would you like to have the ceremony?”

“Wherever,” Gavin said. It didn’t really matter. For all he cared the two of them could just sign a piece of paper and be done with it all. He just wanted a marriage, not really a wedding.

“Well, we could go traditional, and get married in a church. Although I don’t take you for the religious sort. We could go somewhere, like a vineyard or the beach. Whatever you want, really.”

“I’m not the only one getting married here,” Gavin said. He nodded at the android. “What do you want?”

Richard sat back and looked up at the ceiling, considering the options. “Well, it might make sense to get married in the DPD station.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Get married in the station?”

Richard nodded. “It would make sense, since we bother work there and that’s where we first met and, if I may say so, where we fell in love. Besides, we could have Captain Fowler marry us.”

Gavin scoffed at that last bit, but it did make sense. He turned away, hiding his blush. “Yeah, the station it is.”

Richard reached over and grabbed Gavin’s chin in his hand. “Detective,” he said, gently pulling Gavin’s face towards him. “I don’t see why you still feel the need to hide your affections from me. We are getting married.”

“I wasn’t hiding my affections,” Gavin said, trying to jerk his head out of Richard’s grip. 

The android didn’t let up. “So then what were you doing?”

Gavin hated his face and how easily it turned red. He pouted. “It’s just...it’s embarrassing okay?”

Richard furrowed his eyebrows and scooted closer. “Detective, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed around me. I love every aspect of you and your personality. I find your blushes to be adorable.”

Gavin succeeded in pulling away from the android. “Well I don’t,” he said. He wasn’t used to be so...exposed and vulnerable. He needed something to hide behind when his face gave him away. “And you’re an idiot for thinking that.”

He got up and walked away, already guilty of what he said. But it was better than letting Richard look into his eyes, reading his goddamn soul. He sighed, his soul wasn’t something that anyone should look at.

Gavin didn’t hear Richard get up, but he felt him grab his arm. Richard spun Gavin around and held him by the shoulders, looking into his eyes. “I’m not going to let you do this anymore, detective.”

Gavin struggled but the android’s grip was too strong. “What are you talking about?”

“Pretending to be rude,” Richard said. “Calling me names to try and make me mad at you. I’m over it.”

Gavin stopped struggling and sighed. “I just…” he looked to the side. “I’m just not used to it okay?”

Richard pulled Gavin closer. “You can practice with me.”

Gavin forced himself to look into Richard’s eyes. It felt weird. And stupid. But Richard was smiling and the skin around his eyes crinkled a little and it might have been cute.

Gavin tilted forward and let Richard pull him into a hug. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into Richard’s jacket.

Richard chuckled and gave him a little squeeze. “Apology accepted.” There was a brief moment of silence. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gavin said. He groaned. He couldn’t, not. “Bitch.”

Richard just laughed and kissed him on the top of the head.


	3. Ceremony

Gavin didn’t want to wear a suit. It was itchy and uncomfortable, and the last time he wore one he was at prom and his date threw up on it. So instead, he let Richard convince him to wear his parade uniform, not like he had many badges or awards to put on it. But it was better than wearing a suit. Or a tux. Gavin would have called off the wedding if that had happened.

“Looking good, Reed,” Chris said, walking into the room Gavin was getting ready in.

“Oh shut up,” Gavin told him, adjusting his collar.

“It’s a great day detective,” Chris told him. “Your negative attitude isn’t going to damper that. I don’t think Rich would let it.”

Gavin grumbled and looked at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand over his hair that he had slicked back. He couldn’t tell if it made him look regal, or like he was part of the mafia. Either way, he figured Richard would like it. The android had always been a bit judgemental about Gavin’s style. He had always said it was “adorable”.

“Hmph. Try and call me adorable now, tin can,” Gavin said.

“What?” Chris asked.

“Nothing,” Gavin said. He looked at his watch. It was time. He couldn’t move.

“Everything alright?” Chris asked, walking towards him.

Gavin shook his head. “Yeah, I...I’m fine. Just...uh...yeah.”

Chris smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I know how you’re feeling right now. I felt the same way when I got married. You can’t worry about all those people out there. I know you have this, macho attitude you feel you have to keep up, but we all care about you Reed. And we want you to be happy. And Richard, he makes you happy. And that’s all you have to focus on today. I promise, not a word of this will be spoken about when you come back to work.”

Gavin looked over at his co-worker, at his friend, at his best man. He had thought, at first, that it was stupid that someone he barely hung out with outside of work was his best friend, but Chris knew him better than anyone, years of working together would do that. He smiled at him, a genuine, actual smile.

“Thanks, Chris,” he said, patting him back on the shoulder. 

“Anytime. Now let’s go get you married.”

*  
Gavin had refused to let any kind of music play during the ceremony. And he was ready to kill anyone who suggested there was actually an aisle that he had to walk down. All those people staring at him, it wasn’t going to happen. Instead, Gavin and Richard got ready in rooms opposite each other, and would walk out into the bullpen at the same time.

Gavin forgot what breath was when he saw Richard. The android had gone out and gotten himself an actual tux. It fit him perfectly, every angle, every curve, every line perfectly accentuated. Gavin stumbled and stopped, staring at the vision of beauty before him. Chris gently pushed him forward.

“You clean up nice, detective,” Richard said.

Gavin, fully aware of how red his face was, was unable to formulate any words. He just nodded and looked down at the ground. He was glad that Richard didn’t try to force his head up again.

Fowler went into his little speech. Gavin could barely concentrate on it, but he was sure that Richard was recording it or something.

“And now,” Fowler said. “The grooms have prepared their own vows.”

Gavin turned towards Richard and forced himself to look at the android. He could feel how tense his muscles were. He was going to have to make Richard give him a massage after all of this public affection.

“Detective Reed,” Richard said, grabbing his hands. 

Gavin had to bite his lip to stop from running away. Connor gave him an encouraging smile over Richard’s shoulder. It didn’t help.

“When I was first introduced to you, I was convinced you were an angry and ungrateful man.” He paused. “I still think that, but I’ve now come to understand that there is more to you than that. You are also incredibly kind to animals. You may be emotionally stunted, but you do your best to show it to those you are close to. You are a very gifted detective and you care about your work, sometimes excessively so. But I admire that about you. Are are talented and lovely and adorable. I can not wait to spend the rest of our lives together in wedded bliss.”

Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry, Gavin thought to himself. He swallowed hard, fighting back the tears. He felt at the paper in his pocket, of the random scribbles he had written down. Nothing seemed good in comparison to that. Finally he cleared his throat. Better to just, start with the truth.

“You have terrible taste in men. Look...I uh...fuck. I hadn’t thought I would ever love...anyone, let alone an android. But...well, here we are. And uh….I promise to not be as angry and uncooperative with you as I am with everyone else.”

“Eloquently said, detective,” Richard said, smiling at him.

“Shut-up,” Gavin whispered.

“By the power vested in my by the state of Detroit,” Fowler said. “I now pronounce you married.”

Before Gavin could even react, Richard pulled him forward and held him in a vice grip as they kissed. Gavin’s face darkened as the room clapped for them. He glared at Richard when they parted, but the way he smiled at him...Gavin just rolled his eyes and led him into the crowd so they could start the party.

A voice caught him off guard. “A very moving ceremony.” Gavin turned around, face to face with Elijah Kamski. 

“What are you doing here?” Gavin asked.

Elijah raised his eyebrows and pulled out an invitation. “I was invited.”

Gavin turned to Richard, already thinking of divorce.

“I’m sorry, detective,” Richard said. “I thought...I thought it would be good for you.”

Gavin started to growl.

“I hope I didn’t ruin things,” Elijah said. “I really mean it. You two make a good couple. I’m happy for you.”

“You?” Gavin asked. “Happy for me?” He laughed. “That’ll be the day.”

Elijah looked at him confused. “I am. I don’t…” he sighed. “I understand how you could think that, given our father.” Gavin scoffed, ready to just punch him and leave the whole party. “But you are my little brother, and I want nothing for the best of you. I’m incredibly proud of you. You do amazing work here, and,” he smirked at Richard, “you’ve found yourself a hell of a partner.”

Gavin wanted to hate him. He really did. But it was his wedding day. And Chris was right, his negative attitude wasn’t going to ruin it.

“Well,” he said, grinding his teeth. “I’m...glad you could make it.”

Elijah smiled at him. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, little brother.”

“And stop calling me that!” 

Gavin grabbed Richard’s arm and pulled him away, secretly smiling.


	4. Speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Titan(@haynes) and Liyah(@overwatch) for the help

Connor: Logically speaking, an advanced prototype android capable of high-caliber detective work and a short fused detective who seems incapable of maintaining a positive relationship wouldn’t make a good couple. I never thought I would see their wedding. Yet here we are. When these two started dating, it was incomprehensible. But now that they’ve been together for so long, it’s impossible to imagine them not in a relationship. I have a good feeling about this marriage. And I wish you both the best.

Elijah: I haven’t known Richard for very long, and, to be honest, my relationship with Gavin hasn’t exactly been perfect. But I can tell, from the short time I’ve spent with them, that they are perfect for eachother. My brother is intolerable, and yet, somehow, Richard tolerates him. I suppose that’s all we can really hope for in a spouse: someone who tolerates us. So here’s to you, and may you continue to tolerate one another.

Hank: Look, I don’t exactly claim to be an expert on love or anything. But I can recognize it when I see it. And when I look at these two, I see it. Loud and clear. So, uh, congratulations.

Chris: I’ve known Gavin ever since I started working here. He’s not always the easiest detective to work with, but he is very dedicated. And when it comes down to it, we all know that Gavin cares. And Richard is just as dedicated and invested in his work. They make a great couple, and they really do fit one another perfectly. I’m glad that they got together, I mean, we all knew they were pinning for each other for the longest time. I see great happiness and love in their future.

Fowler: Detective Reed is arrogant and rude. He may be good at his job but he’s bad as a human being. However, ever since Richard joined us, and started working with him, he’s mellowed out, as I’m sure you all know. And I, for one, am glad for that. I imagine in the future his personality will only improve. Thank you Richard.

Tina: So I may have not been on the best terms with Gavin when he first joined the precinct, and yeah I might've punched him in the face once, but despite his terrible attitude this bastard has grown to become one of my closest friends out of everyone I know at the station. Seeing him pine over Richard and be overly sappy while being completely oblivious of Richard's feelings towards him? Honestly it was the highlight of our friendship. I'm glad you two have finally gotten over that stage and tied the knot, and hopefully now I won't have to suffer through Gavin waxing poetic about Richard's eyes. Haha.

Chloe: Love is a mysterious thing, and no amount of research could ever change that. I know that in humans, love is the discharge of various chemicals in the brain that create feelings of happiness. Yet us androids have no such chemicals. Therefor, I must believe that love is something more. Something deep and intense that will never properly be explained. And I know that Richard and Gavin are the victims of this feeling. And I’m sure they aren’t worse for ware.

Markus: Richard came to me after the revolution, lost, and aimless, like so many others. Now, I’m not saying that I’m the reason these two got together, but if I hadn’t sent him to the DPD well, then, we wouldn’t be here would we? I know that Richard is happy, I can tell. And I can see that Gavin feels likewise. I know you two will have a happy life together. And for that, I am happy.

Simon: I don’t really know who Richard is, or Gavin himself, but they seem like a lovely couple. I hope that everything ends up working out for these two, because it seems like they are meant to be.

North: I don’t know why Richard would willingly choose to marry a human, but, to each their own. I’m sure the two of them are adequately settled.

Josh: These days, most marriages don’t last. But, history has proven that there is such a thing as true love, and that with enough work and commitment, marriage can be a wonderful and meaningful thing. I can’t claim to know much about these two, but I can see in their eyes that they feel extremely attached to each other. And with enough work and commitment, I’m sure they will survive and live in marriage happily.


End file.
